


A cold winters night - Human!Meta Knight x reader

by Super Metyna (1_SuperMetyna20)



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gijinka verse, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_SuperMetyna20/pseuds/Super%20Metyna
Summary: Winter has struck dreamland once again and one night, you are unable to sleep. So you go for a walk to calm your restless mind.But along the way you meet your captain and he offers to stay in his room.





	A cold winters night - Human!Meta Knight x reader

It was one of the most unexpected things that could happen. Snow in Dreamland of all places. It was certainly something that surprised everyone.

Though the snow was pretty, many of the knights aboard the Halberd complained of how cold it was and you could absolutely see where they were coming from.

The fact that the heating system of the Halberd wasn't working properly was something that the crew was struggling to fix.

So when the evening came and the heating system was still busted, you took a walk around the corridors of the Halberd. Just to keep the warmth up.

With a blanket wrapped around your body, you gently rubbed your arms for warmth.

Sleep was impossible. It was just too cold to lie still. For now exercise helped to keep your blood pumping through your body.

Right now the gentle howls of the evening wind was heard from outside. Due to the chill air, your breath came out as clouds of vapor, drifting off into the air, as you continued your walk through the seemingly endless corridors of the Halberd.

Not paying full attention to your surroundings, you failed to notice the sound of someone walking your way at first.

A gentle light of a lantern illuminated the corridor and you soon found yourself in the presence of your captain.

Something that made you flinch, as you thought of what to say, feeling your heart start to pound a little harder in your chest.

“Miss ______...why are you out so late?” Meta knight towered over your form, his authoritative figure proved to intimidate many, especially in the dark. Though you found yourself strangely entranced by his appearance.

Indeed, you really liked the mysterious masked knight. It was a very strange feeling that made you easily flustered sometimes.

You let on a nervous smile, as you tried to look away from the knight's gaze.

You continued to rub your arms, as you felt your cheeks growing a little warm. “I couldn't sleep...It's way too cold.”

Meta knight let out a hum of understanding, as he remained silent for a moment. Almost like he was contemplating something.

You shuffled your feet in a nervous manner, afraid that your captain wasn't pleased with you being up so late.

“While I would gladly escort you back to your cabin at a time like this, I understand your reason for wandering around at this hour.” Meta knight shifted closer, his hand came to rest on your shoulder.

“If you would like...then you can come along with me. I'll see what I can do to make the cold less bothersome.” The masked knight's odd hesitant offer was something that made your heart almost flip in your chest.

You glanced up at him for a moment before you nodded in a shy manner. “That sounds nice, I'll take up on your offer.”

When his offer was accepted, you thought for a moment that Meta knight's eyes flashed blue for a moment. Though you soon blamed it on your lack of sleep.

As you walked through the corridors together, you felt like your heart was pounding so loud in your ears.

The way how Meta knight held your shoulder, it was so gentle. He had a strange soft side that you had trouble figuring out at times.

You knew that it was in his code as a knight to be courteous to all women. It might just be that certain respect that made him act this way around you. Even though Blade knight, who was a fellow female knight as well, told you it was something much more.

The fact that Blade, along with her fellow partner Sword knight, had been with Meta knight long before the Halberd was built.

It made you trust her words and so you held on hope that maybe your feelings would be returned.

But even if you weren't quite sure of your captain's intentions all the time. You liked to wishfully daydream about what it would be like if he loved you.

“Miss _____...You're shivering.” Meta knight's statement was true. Your whole body was trembling.

“Yes, it's a bit chilly. Where had you thought of bringing me?” When you asked the question the knight hesitated to answer.

“I thought it would help if I allowed you to spend the night in my quarters, but if that makes you uncomfortable, then I'll think of another alternative.” The very suggestion of sleeping in the same bed right beside him, made your cheeks heat up immensely.

You found yourself lost for words, completely baffled that Meta knight would want to suggest such a thing.

“If I have made you uncomfortable with my idea. Then I am truly sorry. I should have been much more clearer with you.” Meta knight's apologetic tone snapped you out of your shock.

“No, no...It's quite sweet of you to invite me to spend the night, it's just...I was a bit surprised.” You admitted, as you giggled nervously, feeling your heart do several flips in your chest.

“I see...Well I hope that it was a pleasant surprise then.” Meta knight chuckled, as his eyes flashed a magenta color.

Meta knight placed his hand on your back, as he once again began to lead you to his quarters.

The way to Meta knight's quarters seemed to create an awkward silence between you and the masked knight.

It was hard to think of anything to say. There seemed to be a tension growing and you were starting to wonder if you had done something wrong.

In what seemed liked forever, you both finally arrived at the double doors leading to the captain's cabin.

Meta knight pulled out a key and unlocked the door, he held it open for you, inviting you inside the room.

With a little hesitance, you walked inside and Meta knight shut the door behind him. Though you failed to hear that he locked the door.

The room was magnificent, the color scheme of purples and blues really fit your captain.

You looked at the master bed in the middle of the room, the bed sheets had his insignia on it. The fact that it was large enough for two made your stomach flip in excitement.

As Meta knight grazed your shoulder, you nearly froze in place.

“You're awfully cold ______, feel free to get comfortable. I will be right back.” With those words Meta knight left to his own private bathroom.

You let out a nervous sigh, as you went over to his bed and sat down.

There was no reason to strip down too much. You left your armor back at your room and the clothes you wore were of the comfortable kind.

You saw no reason to hesitate when it came to getting in bed. Meta knight had great respect for you and he would never do anything to harm you.

The covers seemed cold and you shuddered a little bit, as you got settled.

Now all that you could do was to wait in anticipation.

It didn't take too long before Meta knight came out again. He had dressed himself in a dark blue sleeping wear. The fact that his shirt was showing off some of his muscles made your cheeks grow warm.

Before he could notice you gawking at him, you turned around, pretending as if you didn't notice him.

What in the world were you doing? He's your captain. Gawking at him like that is very inappropriate.

Though deep inside you couldn't help but to think of how handsome he was.

The lights turned dim and you soon felt the weight of the bed shift, as Meta knight got settled.

He let out a sigh and you guessed that he was starting to relax. Like expected he kept to his side of the bed. Respectful of your boundaries.

You decided it would be best if you got some sleep as well. So you relaxed your muscles and tried passing the time by silently counting sheep in your head.

Usually it proved to work, but the cold invaded the covers, making you uncomfortable.

You tossed and turned to find a comfortable position. Restlessness proved to make it worse, as you sighed out in frustration.

“_____...is everything alright?” The fact that Meta knight noticed your restless behavior made you feel a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you...but it's still too cold for me to sleep.” Your cheeks heated up, as you admitted your discomfort. You felt like you were just going to be a bother to your captain.

“Ah, I see...if it's truly that cold then...you have my permission to come closer. But if not, then I'll see if I can find an extra blanket for you.” The invite Meta knight presented, sounded somewhat odd. Almost shy and hesitant.

You pondered if this was such a wise thing to do, as you scooted closer to him.

Meta knight wrapped an arm around your waist, all while you felt his body provide you much needed warmth.

Butterflies swarmed in your stomach. This was one of the most intimate actions that you had ever shared with him up until now.

“_____...I...I feel like I should talk to you something.” Meta knight caught your curiosity, still he seemed hesitant and almost a bit serious.

“Oh, okay...what is it that you need to talk to me about?” You wanted to know, but another part of you felt a bit scared.

Meta knight let out a shaky sigh. You could now tell that he was clearly nervous. Somehow that gave you an hopeful feeling.

“A certain rumor has been floating around and I need to confirm it. Please forgive me if this sounds conceited to you. But...Do you...really harbor strong feelings for me?” Meta knight's questioned made you freeze in shock, your cheeks flamed up, as you felt your stomach flip several times.

You raced through a thousand questions in your head, afraid to confess that the rumor was indeed true. If Meta knight rejected you then you weren't so sure if you could even stay on this ship anymore.

But now that he noticed, you couldn't bring yourself to lie. You needed to be honest.

“Meta knight...I don't know who has been telling that rumor...but...yes, I really do feel that way.” Once you confessed the truth, you shut your eyes. Afraid that this could ruin your relationship with him.

Before you could even react a pair of firm lips gently pressed against yours. A swarm of butterflies explode inside your stomach, as shock soon turned into pure joy.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, while you melted into the kiss. Your heart pounded so fast, as you felt his hand rub your back gently. The smell of him intoxicated you, leaving you wanting for more, as he parted from you.

You could only stare into his albino colored eyes, realizing that at some point he had taken of his mask, only to give you the best response you could ever dream of.

“Now you should understand my dear ______...How elated I am over the fact that my strong feelings for you is returned in the best way possible.” To hear him say those words, it was like one of your many wishful dreams had come true.

So you pinched yourself and when pain responded. You were overcome with joy, so much so that you couldn't resist to taste his lips once again.

Meta knight let out a muffled sigh, a little amused with how dominating and passionate you were.

He licked your lips slowly, asking your for permission to take the kiss deeper and of course you allowed him access to your mouth.

As his tongue stroked and battled with your own for domination. You began to feel so strange. In a way that made you only desire for more.

Your hands wandered into Meta knight's navy blue hair, gently stroking his scalp, along with gentle pulling. Something that made the knight groan, as he forced himself to end the kiss.

Both of you were breathless, his hips were aligned with yours. He wanted so bad to kiss that inviting bare neck of yours. But he resisted.

“______...I am very sorry, but we have to stop before we lose all control. I don't want to rush you.” Meta knight's resistance snapped your common sense back into your brain.

Your cheeks were flushed red, as you realized what you were almost about to embark on.

Meta knight gently embraced you, as he whispered into your ear. “While I really desire you right now. You and your body is something I respect greatly. I want you to think about whether you truly want this or not.”

It became clear to you that Meta knight truly cared about you and the relationship you were about to go into with him. Sharing so much passion together all at first could lead to consequences in the future.

“So you fear that I will regret it in the future? All because you might make me pregnant? No, I will not.” You were absolutely sure. Meta knight caressed your cheek, as he looked deep into your eyes.

“How can you know? Do you trust me that much already?” Meta knight's question was one that was met with a nod.

“Yes, I really do trust you. Always you have put my own well being over your own. Looked after me and made me confident in who I am today. It was those actions that made me realize that...I love you.” Your words seemed to affect the man below you.

Meta knight smiled gently, as he gently caressed your face. His tone dipped down into a deep soft purr, as he whispered in your ear. “If you truly feel that way, then I will promise to take responsibility alongside you. All I need is your full consent to continue further.”

You saw no reason to let him wait. You trusted him enough to leave your own life in his hands.

“You have my complete and full consent.” When your permission was given. Meta knight allowed his desires to resurface. He moved on top of you, as his lips met yours again in a slow and sensual kiss.

You felt your breath quicken and your heart pounding faster, due to the sensational feelings of his hands at your shoulders. He was giving you a gentle massage. Just to ease any tension in your muscles and to help you relax.

A muffled groan of approval came from you. His lips left down to your neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses up to your ear. You couldn't help but to gasp of the strange pleasurable feeling it gave you.

“It sounds like you are enjoying the treatment so far, dear _____~...I hope you won't mind that we take it a little slow tonight.” Meta knight's hot husky tone made you squirm, as his warm breath tickled your ear.

“I...I don't mind..” You decided to let him have his way for now.

“Alright, but tell me if you want me to pick up the phase.” Meta knight continued to kiss down your neck and up again to your lips.

You felt him begin to pull at your clothes and you decided to do the same, as you both locked lips again. 

All clothing that stood between you both were discarded. You began to feel a little nervous. 

You had the very awkward talk about the birds and the bees a year ago. Blade was happy to teach you, since you turned eighteen.

So you knew pretty much a little of how it was going to go down. You had heard that it could hurt.

“______...I cannot describe the beauty of the goddess before me. I feel honored and blessed to be allowed to have you with me tonight.” Your cheeks heated up at his compliment and you couldn’t help but to laugh a little.

“A goddess? I don’t know if I completely agree with you there.” You felt yourself ease up the nervous tension that was settled in your stomach.

Meta knight smiled, as he planted a soft kiss on your lips. “In my eyes you truly are both beautiful and strong. Someone worth loving and protecting.”

Meta knight’s sincere words touched you deep inside. Happy tears welled up in your eyes, as you pressed your lips against his in a demanding, yet passionate kiss.

A content sigh came from the knight. He began to fondle and feel your breasts, as his kisses wandered southwards again.

You let out sharp gasps and hums of pleasure, while Meta knight left a trail of kisses down to your breasts.

He cupped your breasts, as his tongue licked and teased both of your nipples. 

“Oh….T-that...feels so...strange and good.” You couldn’t help but to say it. 

Pleasured jolts surged down to your sex, as you already felt so hot and bothered down there. Your greed for your captain’s touch was already much needed.

When you felt his hand go down to feel your sensitive wet folds, You couldn’t help but to run your fingers through his hair.

“Ah...Meta~!” You moaned out when you felt his fingers insert inside the tight entrance of your sex. 

The sound of his name and the pleasured noises you made, it was like music to his ears.

You were so tight around his fingers. Meta knight pumped them gently in and out, as he wondered when you would be ready to welcome him inside.

The knight could feel his patience fading eventually. The way you were gently stroking and pulling at his hair, made him want you even more. But he knew that he would need to be patient.

You lost all sense of time, as you lay there, feeling his fingers go faster, as you demanded for more.

A side of you felt bad for being so greedy. You wanted to pleasure the man you loved as well.

You let out a loud moan, as you felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure hit you. Followed after with relief, as you realized that your nether regions were soaked with your release.

Meta knight pulled his soaked fingers out, as he moved up to plant a kiss on your lips.

“I hope you have enjoyed yourself so far ______.” Meta knight purred, as he wiped his fingers dry.

“It was amazing.” You mumbled and Meta knight chuckled, as he felt you move your legs.

He allowed himself to get closer, as his hard member came in contact with your sex.

He looked into your eyes. “I am going to insert myself inside you now...If you feel that you aren’t ready yet, then we can stop. I won’t mind.”

You knew that right now, there was no going back. The fact that Meta knight gave you a choice to back off was sweet. But you felt determined to please him.

“I’m ready…I trust you and I love you. I want this to happen.” You pressed forward, as your lips met his own.

Meta knight drowned himself in your kiss. He forced himself to part from you, as he pushed himself inside you.

“Ah~!...Please..be careful!” You whined, as you felt him stretch you out.

“Ah..I’m sorry ____.” Meta knight tried his best to be gentle. He groaned and panted, it felt so good and hot inside you.

He settled deep inside you, both of you had never been so close before. It was so special and intimate.

It stung a little, but other than that it was not that bad. As a warrior in training you knew of worse pain than this.

In an attempt to comfort you, Meta knight dipped down to kiss you, all while he stroked your hair.

You took a deep breath, as you took your time to adjust to him being inside you. 

It was starting to feel strangely good, as you wrapped your arms around Meta knight’s neck.

“_____...Can I move now? I will be gentle.” Meta knight sounded strained and you decided to give him a nod of approval. “Okay, go ahead.”

Meta knight started to pull slowly out and push in again, causing you to moan, as you felt a little sore.

The first gentle thrusts were a little uncomfortable at first, but soon you started to feel the pleasure come through for you.

It felt like you were going to melt, with him inside you was another thing completely.

You couldn’t think straight when the pace picked up. The only sounds that came out where loud moans, accompanied with heavy panting.

You bucked your hips to meet his. Meta knight cursed something under his breath, while he let out a groan. “Oh, _____~!”

You loved the fact that Meta knight enjoyed it as much as you did. You felt so happy.

Once again you hit a point where you couldn't help but to scream out in pure bliss. Meta knight had shattered the thin wall inside, making you claw at his back, as you experienced heaven like pleasure.

Your release came swiftly, the pleasure faded and now you were exhausted.

Meta knight groaned, as he let out his warm load inside you and once he was done, you felt him pull out of you.

“Dear Nova _______…Amazing.” Meta knight purred, as he dipped down for a brief kiss.

You smiled, as you felt him move off you and you both remained there looking into each others eyes.

“I hope you found this just as good as I did.” You mumbled quietly, as Meta knight invited you into his embrace.

“It felt divine my dear ______...I love you.” Meta knight placed a soft kiss upon your lips.

You smiled in the kiss, as you struggled to stay awake.

“Mm...I love you too Meta..” Your quiet mumble made the knight smile.

Very soon, you found yourself on the brink of sleep.

The cold wasn't so bad now that Meta knight was here. For now it felt rather warm.

One thing was for sure now.

The nights wouldn't be so cold anymore after this.

———————-

The end


End file.
